In The Eye Of The Storm
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: As a hurricane batters the campus, Harry and Peter confront their differences while trapped together.
1. Radio Stations and Warnings

_"Good morning to all you college folk out there. I hope you are doing well, cause this my friends, is NYU Campus Radio."_ Peter greets. _"Let's kick off the morning with a little song I like to call_ 'Lovefools' _by the one and only group Cardigans. Gotta start the day off right!"_

 **⁂❤**

"Well, that is a good way to ruin our morning." Gwen says. "Tonight, me and the handsome fellow shall be going out to the best Thai restaurant ever, grab some ice cream and wine at the store and take a stroll around the park. And then Saturday-"

"Saturday, I'll still be trying to close this damn suitcase of yours." Flash tells her. "Why did you have to open this back up anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't leave anything." She smirks.

"We are really going to have to discuss your packing methods."

"I guess you won't be saying that when you see me in all that sexy lingerie."

"Come again?"

"Sexy lingerie, with lace, chiffon and I also have a bog box of condoms."

"Well come on, let's get to the airport!"

Gwen simply stands by the couch looking at him.

"Get!" Flash tells playfully.

"God, I love you!" She says as she snatches her bag from the closet.

Just as they are heading out, Peter's voice rings through the radio.

 _"This just in: hurricane Norman is on the area. All airports are shut down and closed. I repeat, all airports are shut down and closed."_ Peter says.

"Damn you and your chiffon, lace lingerie." Flash whines as he throws their luggage on the couch.


	2. May and Ben

"Alright, since our designated shelter is a couple miles from here, we'll make this our shelter." Ben tells the occupants of the library. "As soon as I get further instructions from the shelter, I'll update you immediately."

"Sweetheart, do you think Peter will be alright?" May asks.

"He's a smart, tough kid. I think he'll be doing great at the radio station keeping us entertained with the music he's playing."

"I don't care about the music he's playing, Ben." She tells him. "But I think you're right. I hope he'll be safe."

"Me too. Oops, I think someone is waiting to check out a book."

"Even in a crisis, someone it trying to check out a book." May sighs.

"I'll go look for Gwen and the others."

"Be careful, Ben."

"I always am, sweetie."


	3. Looking For Peter

"Randy!"

"Ben! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing the best with what I've got. How are you?"

"I'm great. I take it you're looking for Peter?"

"Yes. Have you heard from him? I tried calling him, but he hasn't picked up any of my calls."

"He texted me saying that he was going to call you and May, but that's about it."

"Oh well. Thanks Randy."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything from Peter as soon as I get to the library."


	4. The Search Continues

"Calm down everyone, Flash and I have arrived in one peace!" Gwen tells as they reach the library.

May rushes towards them.

"Have any of you heard from Peter today?" She asks them.

"I haven't heard from him in days." Flash says.

"He told me that he was going to make it as soon as he can." Gwen tells her.

"Thank you." May tells them.

"Where is Pete?" Flash wonders.

"And why hasn't he called his aunt as uncle yet?" Gwen asks.


	5. Radiobooth Arguments

"People, people, Hurricane Norman is scheduled to hit NYU in about two hours. Go to the designated shelter. For those of you who don't know where that is, it's the library. I repeat, go to the library, which is the designated shelter." Peter suggests. "These high forced hurricane winds are a murder, due to the flying debris. I hope you're out there Harry Osborn." Peter spits out before laughing and turning away front the mic.

"Awww, you missed me that much that you had to bring up my name?" Harry asks sarcastically as he enters the radio booth.

"Ugh, you're here." Peter says disdainfully as he gets up from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you the tape the Flash asked me to give you from his band. I think it'll be a great way to express his music out to his expressive fans, don't you think?"

"See, if Flash asked me to do it himself, I would do it in a heartbeat. Doing him a favor because he asked you to do it for him? Not in this world."

"I know you don't like me, Parker, but I don't like you either. My friend asked me to do him a favor, and dammit I'm doing it for him. Would you just please play his music on the radio?" Harry asks irritably.

"Guys." Max the engineer says, trying to get his attention.

"Give me the tape and get the hell out of here you fucking prick!" Peter spits out.

"Who the fuck are you calling prick, you fucking four-eyed loser?" Harry spits back.

"You, you goddamn snob."

"At least I have money, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have family and friends you stupid, rich ass loner!"

"I can buy your family and friends, you broke ass punk!"

"Guys, the hurricane is coming earlier than expected!" Max warns them, but it's of no use.

"They wouldn't want your money, you mangy whore!" Peter tells him as he shoves his book in his bag.

"GUYS!" Max snaps, but to no avail.

"At least they can use the money instead of using your so called intelligence!" Harry snaps.

"At least I have intelligence you dumb fuck, because you are the dumbest ass in captivity!" Peter snaps.

"At least somebody would want my ass!" Harry snarls.

"Harry! Peter!" Max shouts but it doesn't work. He ends up putting a sign on the window and leaving the two bickering at each other.


	6. Shelter

"Why is this bus so late?" MJ asks.

"For real. This is no time for tardiness in a situation like this!" Randy says.

"Randy, why don't you stimulate your mind with a rousing game of Temple Run?" Flash suggests.

"Great idea!"

"Gosh, that was too easy!" MJ laughs.

"Oh my God! Is that May going outside?" Flash panics.

"Aunt May, you can't go outside the library!" MJ says.

"Trust me, MJ, nothing and no one will stop my girl from going outside. In her mind, this is her library an ages going down with it." Ben tells he goes outside with his wife.


	7. Aunt May's Song

"May is my name, librarian is my game. I gotta save the sacred place so people can get good grades." She sings to herself as she nails the door shut.

"Oh May." Ben says, shaking his head, but he smiles at her resilience.


	8. Play Time

"I hope they'll be okay." Gwen says.

"Nothing can kill them. They are two very strong individuals with stubborn ass work ethics." MJ reassures them.

"You've got that right." Flash tells them.

"I'll be back." MJ says.

"Ugh, why are we still here in this library? We should be in a motel somewhere!" Gwen says as she sends a text to MJ.

"For real, cause I've been dying to see you in your lingerie."

"Is that what you want me for Flash?"

"No, but it makes you look very sexy." He says as Gwen receives a text from MJ.

'How about the conference room? It's empty and I just picked the lock' -MJ

"How about we go to a quiet place, babe?" She asks Flash.

"How quiet?"


	9. Arguments

"I don't know why you're gaining up on me when I was only doing my friend a fucking favor, Parker! What you should be worried about is your pathetic life because I'm pretty sure that five years from now, you'll be paying someone to take your virginity and to date your punk ass because they'll be sorry for you!"

"And five years from now, you'll be getting your umpteenth divorce from a gold digging whore, and you'll be filling for bankruptcy, **_again_**!"

"At least I'll be married, _**with kids**_ , you reserved fuck-meat!"

"You know what? I have better things to do, such as run this morning radio show." Peter says as he opens the door for Harry to leave the booth. "Get the fuck out of here you snobby rich boy! I haven't got all day, Osborn so get out! Come on, Max! We've got a show to finish!"

Harry snorts.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Max left over and hour and a half ago while you were running your big ass mouth, but you probably didn't even notice because your flapping lips were blocking your horrible vision!" Harry snaps.

"Quit lying, you ass wipe!"

"He left a note on the window you fucking four-eyed nerd. I swear, you're an even bigger tool with your glasses on!" Harry snaps, as he reads the incoming news that just appeared on his phone.

"What? We're here all alone?! This is my nightmare come true! Stuck with a pompous windbag, in a radio booth, while a hurricane is in the area. Kill me now. Do you have a knife or something, Osborn?" Peter asks. "Osborn?" But he's in Max's seat on the other side of the booth.

"Hey, loser." He respond with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"You!" Peter sneers.


	10. Worrying

"Get inside the library, May!"

"Just one more nail, Ben."

"Give me the nail, May. Go inside and find MJ."

"Fine." She concedes. "Just be careful."

"I will." He says as he pecks her lips.

As May enters the library, MJ quickly appears by her side.

"Where Uncle Ben?"

"He's putting in the last nail on the window frame before he comes in."

"I hope he-" MJ starts but the door opens.

"Thank God."

"Thank God." May says as Ben walks in. "Have you or any of the other heard from Peter yet?"

"No." MJ says. "And I haven't heard from Harry either. I tried calling the both of them but I can get through." She says pointing to the radio they have on May's desk.

"I hope they're all right."

"Me too."


	11. More Radiobooth Arguments

"If you had just played Flash's mixtape and _ **shut up**_ ," Harry starts. "We wouldn't be trapped in this damn place at all. But no. You had to be a fucking dick and bitch about doing me doing a favor for my friend!"

"And it was your punk-ass ego that made is trapped in this damn booth!"

"Well had you jumped out of the second window like I told you to, you wouldn't have to be graced by my presence! You should be so lucky that I bring class to this swamp you call a radio booth!"

"That's it!" Peter yells. He punches Harry in the stomach. He doubles over. "You don't look so good now, punk."

Harry punches Peter in the nose.

"At least I look better than you, _superhero_! Fight me like a fucking man, bitch!"

Peter throws a few more punches, but Harry dodges them.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't keep you filthy paws away from me after you just punched me!"

They fight for a few minutes until Peter needs to take a breath.

"I promised myself that I would never fight another human being. But you aren't a human being so I'm going to so whatever I want! Ahh!" He yells as he starts choking Harry.

"Finally! Peter Parker had the balls to get his hands on my fucking face!" Harry chocked out. "But I'm gonna go John Cena on your superhero fighting ass!"

"And I'll go Jackie Chan on your rich, wanna be blonde ass!" Peter says as he backs away from Harry. He draws a line on the carpet of the booth.

"Cross this line, and you're a dead man walking!"

"That line, Parker? Really?"

"Yes, that line."

"Fine by me you degenerate, cunt!"


	12. The Parksborn's Civil Exchange

"Just my luck! Max ate all the gummy bears, trail mix and granola bars." Peter says as he comes back from Max's side of the booth. "I'm gonna starve to death."

At the same moment, Harry pulls out a Tupperware container filled with Chinese food.

"Mmmm, I've been waiting for this since his morning. Oh Peter, doesn't this look good? Fried rice, chow mien, BBQ chicken and pork ribs, extra egg rolls, four cookies and twenty fortune cookies. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Harry taunts.

"I fucking hate your guts, you swine." Peter sneers. "You better enjoy that meal while it lasts."

"You bet I will. I haven't eaten anything in over a day, due to work and volunteering at the children's hospital. But you wouldn't know anything about that because I'm just a snobby little rich boy!" Harry snaps.

Peter rolls his eyes.

"Oh damn, I forgot my Snapple. Oh well."

Peter pulls out a bottle of water.

"Oh, refreshing water. So clear. So healthy. So...tasty." He taunts, shaking the bottle. "So...mine." He laughs evilly before taking a sip from the bottle.

"So tasty." Harry says as he shoves some of his food down his mouth. He moans.

Six seconds later, both men swap their items with each other.

They laugh at their civilized exchange.


	13. A Fuck In The Radiobooth

Suddenly the lights go out.

Harry hears whimpering so he turns on the flashlight that's on his key chain.

"Peter?" He says with his voice laced with genuine concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He says with his voice quivering.

"Then why are you burying you head in between your legs?"

"I'm fucking terrified that I'll never see my aunt and uncle again. Can you believe it?" Peter asks. "As old as I am, I'm still scared of losing the only parents I have? I'm fucking ridiculous."

"You know, I haven't been scared since I was a little boy."

"What were you afraid of?" Peter asks as he's crawling towards Harry.

"Spiders, scorpions, mummies. It thought me never to watch The Mummy Returns again until I was much older. It's just my luck that I'm stuck in a booth with a crime- fighting superhero." He says, but it's not in a malicious tone.

"When I was little, I was scared that my uncle and my aunt would up and leave me."

"Why?"

"My parent died in a plane crash when I was young, so I ended up living with my aunt and uncle. They are the only parents I have left in this world."

"I'm sorry, Peter." He says genuinely.

"Thanks."

"You know what I used to do when I was scared?"

"What would you do when you were scared, Osborn? Spend your dad's money?" Peter jokes.

"You wish! Actually I'd sing my favorite song in the world."

"And which song was that?"

"Stephen Sondheim's, A Boy Like That." Harry tells him. Peter gasps.

"I love that song! Have you heard Selena's version of that song?"

"That's one is my favorite? Would you want to sing it together?"

"Sure."

A boy like that, who'll kill your brother  
Forget that boy, and find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
A boy like that, like that

A boy like that will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
A boy like that, like that

A boy who kills  
Cannot love  
A boy who kills  
Has no heart  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
and gets your heart?  
Very smart, Maria, very smart

A boy like that wants one thing only  
And when he's gone, he'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love, he murdered mine  
Just wait and see, wait and see

A boy who kills (un muchacho que mata)  
Cannot love (no puede amar)  
A boy who kills (un muchacho que mata)  
Has no heart (no tiene corazon)  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
and gets your heart?  
Very smart, Maria, very smart

A boy like that, a boy like that  
Kill your brother  
Find another  
Girl you've gotta know  
He'll murder your love, like he did mine

A boy like that wants one thing only  
And when he's gone, he'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love, he murdered mine  
Un hombre asi matara a tu hermano  
Encuentra alquien que es como tu  
Un muchacho asi te dara tristeza  
Conoceras a alquien mañana  
Cuando termina te deja sola, triste why sola  
A boy like that wants one thing only  
He will leave you sad and lonely, sad and lonely

Un muchacho asi te dara tristeza  
Kill your brother  
Un muchacho asi matara a tu hermano  
find you another  
 _Un muchacho asi te dara tristeza_  
 _One of your own kind_  
 _Un muchacho asi te dara tristeza_  
 _Un muchacho asi matara a tu hermano_  
 _Un muchacho asi te dara tristeza_  
 _Un muchacho asi matara a tu hermano_  
 _Un muchacho asi te dara_  
 _Un muchacho asi te matara_

"Dang, Spanish makes everything so...sexy." Peter says.

"It sure does."

"Well, I was wrong about you. You're not a pompous wind bag. I'm so screwed up. I'm sorry for that."

"And I'm sorry for getting on your case on being a loser and all that." Harry says.

Peter sighs.

"This is truly a sad way to spend our Thursday in a radio booth."

"Look on the bright side, Pete, we're safe."

"Pete?"

"It's the best I can do, but I'm still glad that we're safe."

"That we are."

"Well, is I could only call and cancel my blind date." Harry say as he's toying with his phone. He decides to see if he can call his blind date in this sketchy weather.

Suddenly Peter's phone rings.

"Hello?" Peter greets. Harry's jaw drops.

"You're Benny from Grindr?" Harry asks Peter. "Benny who adores Spider-Man, loves having bareback sex, eats Rocky Road ice cream, wants unicorns, gets off on hitting on straight guys, 8" uncut cocks, Sex and the City, and the movie Glitter?"

"Y-yeah. And you're Theo?" Peter asks him. "The Theo who loves Madonna, who loves rainbows, wears designer underwear, can recite The Devil Wears Prada by heart, has a collection of dildos, binge watches America's Next Top Model and RuPaul's Drag Race, tons of romance movies and loves midnight strolls at the beach like me?"

"Yup. That's me." Harry blushes.

"So, y-y-you're my blind date?" Peter stutters, hoping he isn't blushing.

"I guess so." Harry says as they hang up their phones.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"I can't believe that using my middle name on Grindr would work. And I definitely can't believe that I fell in love with your alter-ego a year ago."

"Well, Theopolis is my middle name, so I didn't lie either. And for the record I fell in love with you too."

"Really, Harry?"

Suddenly on an unexpected pulse, Harry finds himself kissing Peter.

Peter kisses him back, lusting for more of Harry's tongue. Harry turns off his flashlight.

"Would you like an appetizer?" Harry asks him.

"What kind of appetite?"

"How about," He starts. "I start here." He says, unbuckling Pete's belt.

"I'd say that's awesome." He tells Harry.

"I concur."

"Next, I'd pull down your pants and underwear a little." Peter says.

"Oh baby."

"Then I'd do this." Peter concludes, placing his mouth on the tip of Harry's dick.

"Oh yeah. This always feels so good." He moans. Peter takes more of Harry in, stroking him, leading his hand and mouth in sync with one another for a while.

"Oh fuck, Peter." Harry pants. "I'm gonna-" Peter suddenly stops.

"Wow, good timing. I'm going to repay the favor." He tells him, taking off his clothes.

"Harry, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He says, helping Peter out of his clothes.

"But-"

"Shhh." He tells him, taking off his underwear. After all of Peter's clothes are off, he simply stares at Peter's body. "Good lord, you're fucking beautiful." He tells Peter.

"But...it's dark." Peter says.

"I don't care. You're still beautiful."

He carries him to the desk and proceeds to kiss almost every inch of Peter's body. As Harry gets to Peter's hard, pre-cum leaking, dick, Harry looks up at him.

"Do you really want this?" He asks Peter.

"I have a some lube and a few condoms in my bag. Freak me, Harry." He harmonizes. He goes down on Peter and he moans loudly.

"Harry, oh Harry." Harry hears as Peter buries his fingers in Harry's hair.

"Oh fuck! Stop teasing me, Harry." He moans. "I want that big cock of yours in me!"

"You want it?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Your really want it?" He repeats, teasing Peter's ass with his dick.

"Please." Peter moans. "Let me have it."

"Oh baby." Harry says as he retrieves a small bottle of lube and a condom from Peter's bag.

"You know I want it, so just destroy me already!"

"Destroy?" Harry says as he's rolling the condom down his length.

"Destroy my hole." Peter says as Harry is lubing up his cock.

"Your wish is my command." He tells Peter, as he enters within Peter. They both moan in unison.

"Oh yeah!" He moans loudly as he starts to go deeper and deeper inside of Peter. He thrusts harder and harder, but keeps a slow steady pace. Peter starts crying tears of joy and tells him, "Oh baby, I love this! Give it to me! Harder!" He cries and he flips their position so that he is on his back on the desk.

"Oh yeah, you feel so good." He tells him as he trusts into Peter.

"Right there!" Peter yells out as he bounces on him.

"There?"

"Yeah." Peter moans. "Let me bend over so that you can spank me." Peter begs bending over.

"Dang, Pete. I didn't know you were that kinky."

"Harry!" Peter whines. "Fucking spank me already! I love to be spanked."

He compiles to Peter's wish and spanks him.

"Oh yeah baby. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Let go, Harry." Peter moans, and he shoots his load within the condom, inside of Peter.

"God, you were amazing." He tells Peter, panting heavily.

"I concur. That was out of this world!" Peter says with a smile on his face.


	14. The Unspoken Secret

"Yes! The hurricane has died down! We'll be able to leave soon!" Uncle Ben informs them.

"Thank God!" Gwen says.

"Where the hell is Peter?" Flash demands.

"He's probably still arguing with Harry back at the radio station." Max tells them.

Suddenly the signal for the radio comes back on. Everyone hears heavy panting.

"Guys, the radio is back on! Someone call-" May stops when she hears someone talking.

"Har, what did we just do?"

Harry pauses for a moment.

"I don't know, but it was kinda nice." He bashfully admits.

"Harry, this is just between you and me right?"

"This is just between you and me, Pete."

"Thanks, Harry." He says, rolling off of Harry.

"I have something to ask you." He says, kissing Peter's cheek.

"Ask away."

"I've never done this before, and I really think that this is one of the best- whatever. Will...you... do me the honor of b-b-be-being my b-boyfriend Pete?" He asks nervously.

"In a heartbeat. Now, I'm in the mood for round two. I have handcuffs in my bag if you want."

"I love using handcuffs in bed."

"So do I. Round two, here we go." He says licking Peter's neck.

"Oh, Harry!" Peter squeals.

Everyone in the library is shocked.

"What the hell happened over there?" May wonders out loud.

"Who was the top?" Ben asks.


	15. Foreplay

"Are you almost done yet?" Harry asks as he's moving around in between Peter's legs. "I don't want to be late to your aunt and uncle's wedding."

"Just about." Peter says as he's swinging his legs from the bathroom counter. "I woke up feeling it this morning." He says styling Harry's hair.

Harry giggles. Another brutal storm has hit New York and he still can't believe that it's been nearly three years since he asked Peter to be his boyfriend after their encounter at the radio booth back in college.

"I can't wait for that open bar, so you can take my ass. I have no self-control when it comes to you." Peter says as Harry continues to giggle.

"Oh please, Pete. You're exaggerating because your self-control isn't that bad."

"I think you think highly of me." Peter says.

"Not when it comes to drinking. I mean, a lot of people always get fucked up when they're at a wedding that has an open bar. Remember MJ's problem?"

"Ah, yes. I never knew she can be so….vengeful. Then again, that ex of hers was nothing but a lewd, horny, oversexed beast with five hands!" Peter says as his emotions start to flare up.

"He was, my love. He truly was."

"Done. So what do you think?" Peter says as Harry steps away from in between Peter's legs.

Harry looks at himself in the mirror.

"It looks good! I love it, Pete!"

"I knew you would. A little bit of spikes never looked bad on hot men."

"So this turns you on?" Harry says as he steps back into his previous position.

"You always turn me on." Peter says as he blushes.

"Well, in that case…." Harry and Peter lean in at the same time and kiss each other.

"You're beautiful, my handsome four eyed nerd." Harry says in between kisses.

"Am not."

"Yes you are." Harry says, caressing Peter's torso.

"If you say so." Peter says in between kisses, running his left hand down Harry's back, caressing Harry's cheek with the other. Peter then starts to lick Harry's lips, begging for an entrance and Harry's mouth opens.

They continue to kiss deeply.

There's no fight for dominance whatsoever.

Harry allows Peter to take control when he tried for complete dominance, and he easily took it back when Peter allowed him too.

Suddenly, Harry breaks the kiss. "Pete, I need- I want-"

Peter then lifts Harry's arms up and proceeds to take off Harry's shirt.

"Goddamn, I fucking love your body." Peter tells him as he proceeds to kiss Harry's jaw.

"Oh God, Pete. Your aunt and uncle will kill us for showing up late to their official wedding ceremony." Harry moans out.

"It's their second one in like thirty years and you're worth it." Peter reassures him.

"Pete."

"We'll show up to the church a few minutes late." Peter tells him, and Harry simply shakes his head while he sports a smile.

"Take off that tank top."

Peter complies.

Harry kisses Peter gently and then starts to kiss Peter's Adam's apple.

Clavicle.

Nipples.

Abs.

Up Peter's rib cage.

"Oh baby." Peter moans as his back arches.

"Down boy." Harry taunts.

"You taunt me too much, babe."

"Oh, I know." Harry sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Peter's belt.

"Had I known that yours truly turns you on just by doing your hair, I would've done it a lot sooner." Peter tells him.

Harry laughs.

"Come here." Peter says and Harry lifts his head.

Peter then proceeds to kiss Harry, massaging Harry's tongue with his own.

Peter can't resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn't even notice that he's lifted his hips a little and Harry pulls down Peter's pants and boxers to his shins.

"Scoot all the way back to the mirror." Harry demands and Peter scoots back. Harry then proceeds to take Peter's boxers and pants off while he licks into Peter's mouth. Peter is tugging on Harry's pants.

"Take it off, baby." Peter tells him in between kisses.

Harry hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Peter gently grabs Harry's face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Peter runs his hands all over Harry's body.

As Harry starts to kiss all the way down to Peter's navel, Peter's breathing gets heavier and heavier. Harry licks him up and down, driving Peter mad. Before Peter can tell Harry what he wants, Harry gives Peter's length an experimental lick.

"Harry…." Peter moans aloud, burying his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry swirls his tongue on the head of Peter's cock.

"Oh, baby…."

Harry starts to suck Peter's dick.

Peter moans.

And groans.

Moans harder with every bob Harry is doing.

"Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick." Peter manages to say aloud.

Harry simply bobs his head up and down Peter's shaft at a steady pace.

Suddenly Peter gently pushes Harry away and stands up.

"Pete, what are you-"

"Get on the counter." Peter tells him.

"What?" Harry says distractedly.

Peter lifts Harry up and places him on the counter and starts to suck Harry off.

"Oh go- Pete." Harry moans as he's running his hands through Peter's hair.

Peter is caressing Harry's body as Harry is writhing.

Suddenly, Peter's playing with Harry's hole and Harry arches his back.

"Pete." Harry moans out loudly.

Peter then proceeds to kiss Harry, who's currently slipping off the counter, and starts to grind on Peter.

"Turn around."

Harry quickly obeys Peter's command.

"Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!"

Peter starts to lick Harry's hole.

"Ay papí!" Harry yells out.

"You taste so fucking good, Har." Peter says as he pulls away from his 'appetizer.'

As Harry is trying to get a good grip on the edge of the counter, Peter continues to eat Harry out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Harry's hole. Harry is writhing under Peter's control and he's losing his mind.

This time, Harry manages to turn around and gently pushes Peter away.

"I wanna suck you again."

"Really?"

Harry simply kisses Peter and gets off the counter. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lovers dick.

"Ay papí!" Peter moans, repeating Harry's sentiments from a moment ago.

Peter is losing control over himself as Harry is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Harry stands up and proceeds to lick into Peter's mouth.

Harry breaks the kiss.

"Get me to a bed, my crime fighting superhero. Get me to a fucking bed, mí amor."

"Your wish is my command, my little rich boy." Peter says as he picks Harry up and carries him off to Harry's bed, bridal style.


	16. Making Love In The Rain

Once Peter places Harry on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Harry's mouth.

As the kiss starts to intensify, Peter starts to roll his hips into Harry's.

Harry rolls his up against Peter's.

Peter moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other.

"Wait!" Harry exclaims as he pulls away from their kiss.

"Harry?"

"I have something I want to try out."

"Which is….?"

Harry hops off the bed and fishes a box from underneath it.

"Ooooh. What's in the box?" Peter asks.

"Inside this box is…." Harry says as he sits back down on the bed.

"Wow. It's all beautiful." Peter says in complete awe.

The contents of the box excites Peter. It has chains, whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, anal beads, dildos, vibrators, fleshjacks lubes and a shit ton of condoms.

"Which one of these toys do you want to use babe?" He asks.

"Fleshjack." Peter says earnestly as Harry grabs two of them from the box.

As Peter moves his hand to retrieve the lube and a condom, Harry grabs his hand.

"Har-"

"Pete, I love you and I want all of you." He says as he's putting the box on the floor.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." He replies as he removes the condom from Peter's hand.

"I love you." Peter says as pushes Harry back down on the bed and lays on top of him, kissing him softly.

Harry then takes one of the fleshjacks and covers his length with it and covers Peter's length with the other.

Peter takes both of their dicks and strokes them at the same time.

Harry moans.

"You like that?"

"Yeah…." Harry moans.

"I do too." As Peter continues to stroke them together.

"Oh yeah." Harry pants.

A few minutes later-

"Are you enjoying this?" Harry asks Peter.

"A few minutes ago, I was. Now, it's alright." Peter tells him as he's still using the fleshjack.

Suddenly Peter removes the fleshjack from his length.

"Peter?"

He removes Harry's fleshjack and inserts both his and Harry's dick in Harry's fleshjack.

"Two in one." Peter whispers on Harry's lips as he continues to stroke them off.

Moments later Harry speaks.

"Fuck me."

Peter removes the shared fleshjack from their lengths, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Harry's ass.

"Oooohh…." Harry moans as Peter is fingering him.

"You like that?" Peter asks a couple minutes later.

"I love that, babe."

"Then you're gonna love this." Peter says as he inserts another finger.

"Aaaah…" Harry moans, even louder than before.

"One more?" Peter asks a few minutes later, noticing that he's hit Harry's prostate.

"No, just fuck me." Harry moans.

"Okay." Peter says as he removes his fingers. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Harry complies quickly as Peter is slicking up his length.

"I love you." Harry says just as Peter starts to push his length into him, slowly.

Peter moans.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks him, in a guttural tone.

"I should be asking you that." Peter whispers on Harry's lips.

They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Peter enters within Harry as Harry is stroking his cock.

Once Peter is all the way in, Harry writhes.

"Peeee-"

"Shhh…." Peter says as he places an index finger on Harry's lips.

A minute later, once Harry is comfortable with the Peter's length, he starts to rock into Harry at a slow pace as he doesn't never wants to cause Harry any harm.

"Aah, fuck!" Harry moans.

"You like that?"

"Fuck me, baby." Harry moans as his response as he's trying to cling onto Peter's arms.

He pants louder and louder as Peter is fucking him.

"Fuck me." Harry pants in ecstacy.

"You really like that?"

"I-FUCK-love-yes!" Harry says as his voice cracks.

Peter rocks into Harry at a faster pace and Harry is loving it.

"Pete?" Harry pants.

"Yeah?"

"Your cock is so fucking good." Harry says as he looks into Peter's eyes.

As Peter smiles, Harry feels his insides melt.

"I love you." He says as he pulls Peter's head down for a kiss.

"Mmmph." They moan into each others mouth as Peter still pounds into Harry.

"You're beautiful." Peter says as he pulls away from the kiss and Harry smiles at him.

Peter's insides melt at the sight of Harry's smile.

He dives in for another kiss as Harry's holding onto Peter's shoulders.

As their kisses start to get steamier, Peter starts pound into Harry faster.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Harry pants as Peter bring's Harry's legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Harry's legs.

"I love you, babe." Peter tells him.

"Kiss me." Harry pants.

Peter places Harry's legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Harry.

"You feel so fucking good." Peter says a few moments later as he is pounding into Harry.

"As….do….you." Harry managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Peter's ass cheeks.

Peter and Harry smile at each other as Peter is fucking Harry.

If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they've done does to their insides.

"Oh fuck." Harry says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. "Pete?"

"Yeah?" Peter moans.

"I-wanna-ride-you." Harry says through his panting.

"Ok my love."

Harry whines a little as Peter pulls out of him.

Peter flips them over and Harry does a not-so-manish squeal.

"Don't worry, babe." Peter reassures him as he lies down on the bed. "You won't feel empty in a moment."

"Good, because I miss you already." Harry says as he turns around and grabs Peter's cock, guiding it into his ass. "Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock."

"You're crazy, but I- ugh- love you." Peter moans as Harry starts bouncing up and down Peter's cock.

"Oh fuck." Harry pants as he's riding Peter. "I love this pony."

"Po…." Peter starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Harry's hips, smiling to himself.

 _'_ _ _I love that tattoo of our last names combined on his ass cheek.'__ Peter thin happily to himself. _'_ _ _This is my man.'__

Peter's even happier that he has a matching __Parksborn__ tattoo on his ass cheek as well.

"Oh fuck me, babe!" Harry begs.

"Ride that cock." Peter pants as Harry is stroking his length.

Peter wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him.

"Oh Peter." Harry says as his back is on Peter's chest.

"You're mine." Peter says as thrusts into Harry.

"Always." Harry says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Peter.

Once Harry breaks the kiss, Peter starts panting like crazy.

"Fuck!" Harry says happily.

"Mmph." Peter moans.

"Fuck." Harry repeats.

It goes on for a good minute or so.

"You're"- Harry says before he plants a kiss on Peter's lips. "Mine."

"Always." Peter says with a smile.

Peter changes their position so that Harry is on his hands and knees while Peter is behind him.

Peter starts pounding into Harry ruthlessly and Harry is enjoying it.

"Ahh fuck, babe!" Harry yells out very loudly.

Thank goodness that they have walls that aren't thin.

If Harry can only see Peter's smile.

And vice versa.

"You like that?" Peter asks.

"Harder, Pete." Harry begs through his loud, hungry panting.

Peter starts pounding into Harry harder and suddenly, Harry shouts.

"There, Pete!" Harry yells as he sees stars in his eyes.

"There?" Peter asks as he grips Harry's hip with one hand and Harry's right shoulder with the other.

"Right- ahh- there!" Harry pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed.

"Ah, so you like that?" Peter teases, even though he's enjoying their intimacy.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets.

Peter starts placing kisses up and down Harry's spine.

"Oh my God, this feels so good." Harry says as Peter is pounding into Harry mercilessly.

"Har?" Peter says causing Harry to turn his head a bit.

"Ye-"

Peter cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Harry.

As Peter breaks the kiss, Harry starts to feel empty with Peter's lips on his own.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yells. He spits in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Peter again.

"I love you." Peter says as he breaks the kiss.

"I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too." Harry says as Peter hits his prostate.

"You like that?" Peter pants.

"Yeah, I love that." Harry equally pants in total ecstasy.

Peter turns Harry around on his cock so that Harry is now on his back.

"Oh, babe." Harry moans as Peter can see the stars in his lovers eyes.

Peter leans down and places kisses on Harry's neck and Harry moans as he wraps his arms around Peter's waist.

"I-" Kiss. "Love-." Kiss. "You." Peter says in complete awe.

"Love you- AHH- more." Harry pants in Peter's ear.

Harry is close to orgasming and Peter can hear it in his voice.

Peter keeps thrusting into Harry as he licks into his lovers mouth.

As soon as Peter breaks the kiss, Harry shouts.

He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum.

 _'_ _ _I did that.'__ Peter thinks to himself as he still rocks into Harry as he smiles down at Harry's body.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Peter pants a few thrusts later.

"Yeah?" Harry says dreamily.

"Yeah." Peter says shakily.

"Then you know what to do."

Peter spills his load into Harry's hole.

"Oh, that feels so good." Harry says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Peter's chest.

"I'm glad." Peter says, riding out his erection making sure to fill Harry up as much as he can, smiling at Harry.


	17. Proposal

Once he's ridden out his erection and filled Harry up to the brim, he collapses on top of Harry's small body.

He pants like crazy as Harry is caressing his lover's body.

"Pete?" Harry says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow.

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda heavy." Harry says to him.

Peter starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Harry's ass.

 _'_ _ _Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn't what I wanted to say.'__ Harry thinks to himself.

Once Peter's dick is out his ass, he lies down next to Harry.

Their silence fills the room again.

"Harry?" Peter says almost five minutes later.

"Pete?" Harry says as he's being held in Peter's strong arms.

"I need to ask you several questions, so can you bear with me?" Peter asks seriously.

"Sure." Harry says as he sits up against the headboard.

"Okay." Peter says happily as he sits up against the headboard as well, smiling.

 _'_ _ _Boy, that smile drives me crazy.'__ Harry thinks happily to himself as he catches Peter's magnetic smile.

"So, what has been your favorite part of our relationship?" Peter asks.

"Hmm…." Harry thinks seriously. "I think I'd have to say that my favorite part of our relationship is that we are open enough to tell each other the things that we love or the things that we hate. I don't know about you, but I consider that as complete honesty in our relationship. Besides, I've learned from the best."

"Who's the best?" Peter asked, confused.

"Your aunt and uncle, you loon." Harry laughs.

Peter swears his insides melt as he hears Harry's laugh.

"Oh." Peter says, dumbly.

"Don't say _'_ _ _oh'__ , Peter."

"Why not?" Peter pouts.

"Because you think that your question was stupid just now. It doesn't warrant an _'_ _ _oh'__ as if your icky cousin gave you some disgusting soup or something."

Peter smiles. Harry really does know him better than anyone else.

"Next question."

"Ready."

"Did you think that we would ever make it this far as a couple when you asked me out in the radio booth after we fucked, almost three years ago?"

"No. I just thought that we would go out on a few dates, break up, and go back to hating each others guts."

"Speaking of which, why did you hate me?" Peter genuinely asks. "You never told me."

"One: you were able to make friends so easily without even trying so hard. I'm an Osborn, so I never know who's being a true friend to me at all, which makes it a bit of a challenge to be honest. Two: you ignored me when some asshole said that you wer going to kill me for having a shit ton of money. Three: you're so incredibly smart and I just can't compete with that. Finally: I hated you because you were so damn sexy and I didn't know how to approach you, so I thought that it would be easier to torment you, rather than be honest about my feelings about you."

"That's a lot. Well, I can only say that I hated you for two reasons, and two reasons only. One: You were sort of stuck up when I tried introducing myself to you during freshman orientation. Lastly, you were so fucking hot that I also thought that it was easier to torment you instead of being honest with myself as well."

"Wow."

"We are some crazy ass men." Peter says.

"I know." Harry says.

"What do you think about the rain?"

"I love it." Harry says with a smile, looking down at his hands. "It's good weather to sleep in, eat hot soup, and most of all, I get to cuddle with you."

"Cuddle with me?"

"In more ways than one." Harry says as he wags his eyebrows at Peter.

"Those eyebrows." Peter moans.

"I love to cuddle and fuck."

"I love that too." Peter says.

"Who knew that a storm would bring us together?" Harry asks fondly.

"I don't really know, but I am extremely happy."

"Goodie." Harry says with a smile.

"Spider-man?"

"Honestly? The prospect- it terrifies me because of what could happen, but I will not stop you from being Spider-man because it makes you happy. And since it makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Do you believe in finding _'_ _ _the one?'__ at all?" Peter asks carefully.

 _'_ _ _I've aready found him.'__ Harry thinks to himself. "That depends."

"So if I were to ask you if we are going to make it on time to the wedding, you think we can make it?"

"In this weather? Maybe. Why?"

"Because I have one more question for you, and it's really important." Peter says shakily

 _'_ _ _Oh no.'__ Harry thinks to himself as he starts panicking _ _. 'He's gonna break-up with me! I can't imaging my life without him! What am I going to do if he's decided that he's bored with me?! What am I living for?!'__

"Harry," Peter starts as Harry has failed to notice that Peter retrieved something from under one of their many, many pillows.

"Pete?" Harry says, looking scared.

"I-man this is hard- I finally decided what I want to do with my life. I was talking to my aunt and uncle and they said that I should always follow my dreams. So, I want to be a biochemist and go to graduate school and become a doctor of science."

"Wow, Pete. That's amazing!" He says as he hugs Peter.

"There's more."

"Then surprise me." Harry says as he pulled away from Peter.

"People have always told me to get out of here, unless if I had a good reason to stay."

"And do you have a good reason to stay?" Harry asks carefully, waiting for the rest of Peter's speech.

To his surprise, Peter smiles, with his eyes shining with hope.

"I want to share this world with you. I want to have lots of Sunday dinners, have petty arguments, grow old together, go on trips, you name it." He tells Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Pete?"

"Harry, will you marry me?" He asks as he opens the small box that he's had for several months.

It's a simple silver ring with gold trimmings.

Harry is…..dumbstruck.

"Harry?"

Harry is still is shock.

"Oh my God!" Peter panics. "I knew this was a bad ring! I knew I should have chosen a better ring! Maybe my speech was all wrong or-"

"YES!"

"I will never listen to Aunt May again in my life when it comes to-"

"Peter!"

"I'm so sorry, Har! I-"

"Pete, listen to-" Harry says with a huge smile on his face.

"This is the worst-"

"I'll marry you!" Harry yells with a huge smile on his face with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Peter does a double take.

"For real?" Peter asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes."

"YES!" Peter yells out as he puts the ring on Harry's ring finger.

"So when are we going to tell your family?" Harry asks as Peter is attacking his face with kisses.

"Well…."


End file.
